


Yield

by Siancore



Series: Sambucky Bingo [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aggressive Submissive, Anal Sex, Attention Whore Sam, Bottom Sam Wilson, Bratty!Sam Wilson, D/s relationship, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Play, Sam Wilson is a SAM (Smart-Assed Masochist), Sub Sam Wilson, Top Bucky Barnes, baby boy sam, cum shots, daddy bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siancore/pseuds/Siancore
Summary: Sam gets shit done. He is an Avenger and a leader. He makes tough calls and speaks his mind. He is his own man. He also relinquishes his control to a certain centenarian in the bedroom.For SamBucky Bingo - Square Filled: Aggressive Submissive
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: Sambucky Bingo [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561825
Comments: 25
Kudos: 120





	Yield

As far as meetings went, the one that Sam and Bucky found themselves in that afternoon was average; it was mainly dealing with a lot of ideas and some debating the merit of said ideas. The Avengers had gathered to talk about a recruitment drive. With threats coming with more ferocity and frequency, Tony insisted that they find people like themselves who could be trained to join their ranks. There had been a number reports from the internet, and their connections, about several enhanced individuals who may be of assistance.

They sat in the meeting room trying not to eye one another. Bucky was trying to be professional, just like Steve had said he should be; telling his pal that it’d be good if he participated more in meetings.

“Someone points out a fuckin’ bad guy, and I shoot the prick,” Bucky had said. “What more do you want, Stevie?”

“Just try to be more _professional_ ,” Steve had urged. “Try to participate more.”

And he was going to give it a try, for his best friend. However, he was finding it difficult because of Sam Wilson. No one knew that he and Sam were seeing one another. No one knew that they were fucking. No one knew that Sam was his bratty boy who called him Daddy and sucked his cock. No one knew that Sam wore pretty lingerie and let Bucky fuck him hard and fast while he wore it. No one had any idea, and Bucky liked it that way. He liked having Sam all to himself. And he was trying to be professional, so when he felt Sam’s hand come to rest on his thigh under the table, he decided to brush it away gently.

Sam coughed, to get his attention, which worked, and then poured himself some water. He scratched at his chest and drew his shirt down ever so slightly so that Bucky could see that he was wearing his nice things. The strap of his bra was visible. Bucky felt his cock twitch as he watched Sam, but he was being professional, so he looked away and decided to participate, like Stevie said he should, and made a suggestion.

“Why don’t we hold auditions?” Bucky asked, as Sam sighed and leaned back in his chair; annoyed that his Daddy wasn’t giving him the attention he wanted.

Steve went to answer, but Sam interjected.

“I think it’s a bad idea,” said Sam in response to Bucky’s suggestion, though his eyes were glancing around the table.

“Really, Wilson?” Bucky replied.

“Yeah,” said Sam as he stared at Bucky. He knew he was playing a dangerous game defying him like that for all to see, but he was feeling bratty and wanted Bucky to know. “It’s a terrible idea.”

“Why?” asked Steve.

“Yeah,” said Bucky, shooting him an unimpressed look. “Why?”

“We need to do identify a few of these people, then do some recon, and _then_ approach them. Because if we don’t, we’ll have every Tom, Dick, and Harry in here wantin’ to play cops and robbers,” said Sam, and he had a point.

“Sam’s got a point,” said Rhodey.

“Thank you,” said Sam as he folded his arms over his chest.

“Alright then,” said Bucky evenly. His demeanour calm, even though there was fire behind his glare. Sam knew he was in trouble when Bucky proceeded to ignore him for the rest of the meeting.

…..

The hours went by and Bucky was still not showing Sam any attention after the very public display of defiance. It wasn’t that Bucky was hurt by Sam’s retort, it was that they had an understanding. Sam was to obey Bucky while they were engaged in play. By speaking up against his suggestion while wearing his lingerie, Sam was actively defying him and being a very bad boy. Bucky knew how to get to him, though: By ignoring him.

And it was working. Sam missed his Daddy’s gaze. He wondered if he had been too bratty; too much of a smartass. When Bucky stepped over to the sink in the kitchen, Sam got up and moved toward him. He stood next to Bucky and brushed his arm against him. Bucky offered no response. He moved away from Sam and sat down next to Nat at the table. Sam watched as the two of them chatted amicably.

Sam sighed and threw him a glance; Bucky ignored it. It really fucking sucked. Sam didn’t know what he could do to get Bucky to even look at him. Feeling wounded, Sam sauntered over to where Steve was standing, and shot him a sweet smile before saying, “That color looks good on you, Cap.”

Steve lifted his head, smiled coyly and offered Sam thanks.

“Is it new?” Sam queried, gesturing to the too-tight shirt. “Don’t think I’ve seen you wearing it before.”

Bucky was keenly aware of the sound of Sam’s voice. It always had mirth to it; a sing-song quality. It was his favorite sound in the whole world. He noticed when Sam’s voice changed. He noticed when it went higher, or lower. He definitely noticed when it got all flirty, something that was usually reserved for Bucky and only Bucky. Yet, there was his baby boy Sam using that sweet, flirtatious cadence on someone else. Bucky’s jaw clenched, but he did not look over to where they were standing.

“Yeah,” said Steve, as he folded his arms over his chest. “It’s new. A gift from Nat from her last trip to Europe.”

“So, it that the European style, uh?” asked Sam. “Tighter than tight?”

“You don’t like it, Wilson? I thought you would,” said Steve, definitely-maybe flirting a little with him.

Bucky fucking noticed that. He lifted his gaze to look at them. Steve had that stupid smug expression plastered across his stupid, handsome face; Sam was standing too close to him and looking him up and down. Bucky was annoyed. He was really annoyed.

“I didn’t say I didn’t like it, Cap,” he replied. “I mean, you are wearin’ the damn thing.”

Steve laughed, and then said, “It brings out my eyes, eh?”

“Oh, trust me,” said Sam. “In this top, nobody’s lookin’ at your eyes.”

The pair shared a laugh while Bucky watched the exchange. Sam felt Bucky’s eyes on them, so he flirted more keenly with Steve. He slapped Steve’s arm when he said something vaguely amusing. Bucky continued to watch them until he couldn’t anymore. He excused himself, stood up, and then trudged out of the room. Sam’s eyes followed him as his heart sank. Maybe he had gone too far this time.

Sam took out his phone and then sent Bucky a message.

Sam: _Where’d you go Daddy?_

Sam’s heart sank further when Bucky texted back a single word reply: _Pineapple._ Their safeword. Playtime was over.

xXxXx

A day had passed, and things had become busy. Sam and Steve were paired to undertake recon of one of the enhanced individuals Tony had identified. He didn’t much like recon work. There was a lot of sitting around watching people and Sam liked action. He liked to chase thrills; he liked to get dirty. He checked his phone again to see if Bucky had reached out. There was nothing from the former assassin. Sam let out a little sigh.

“Bored, Sam?” asked Steve.

“A little,” said Sam.

“I know you didn’t even want to do this,” said Steve. “But we’re here now. I mean, it could’ve been worse. At least you got good company, eh?”

“Yeah,” said Sam, before adding, “Hey, let’s do a stakeout selfie.”

For some reason Steve could not say no to Sam when he batted his eyes and smiled like that. _Shit._ That was something he was going to need to address later. Or maybe just push it deep down inside.

“Rogers?” asked Sam as he waved a hand in front of Steve’s face.

“Right,” said Steve. “Stakeout selfie.”

Sam shuffled closer to Steve so that their shoulders were touching. He leaned his head against Steve’s and then snapped the picture: It was nice. They were both smiling. Steve, suddenly flustered, went to move away, but Sam said, “One more.”

They smiled at the screen before Sam turned toward Steve, closed his eyes, and puckered his lips. _Cute,_ thought Steve.The camera captured the shot and Sam smiled at it. Steve glanced sideways at him and grinned.

“This one’s goin’ to the group chat,” said Sam, as he sent it.

…..

Bucky felt a notification on his phone come through once more. He was not replying to Sam. He was making him sweat. His bratty ways were going to get him in trouble; his bratty ways were – _shit._

Bucky’s eyes narrowed when he saw the picture in the group chat. Sam and Steve looking all friendly, Sam looking like was going to kiss him, with the caption: _Stakeout selfies._

_….._

The afternoon debrief went pretty quickly, Bucky thought as he sat back, with his arms crossed. Sam could tell he was in some kind of mood. He silently knew the picture in the group chat would have gotten Bucky’s attention. Truth be told, Sam was missing him and needed him. Though, you couldn’t tell from the way he cast nary a glance in Bucky’s direction while he stood at the front of the boardroom and spoke. He commanded everyone’s attention and held it; Bucky’s included. It’s just the type of leader he was.

“Recon was a good idea,” said Sam. “Parker’s putting together a digital profile of their social media lives. By the end of the week we’ll have enough information to vet who we want to approach. Okay, that’s all for now. Any questions?”

_Fuck it,_ thought Bucky, before raising his hand.

“Jesus, Barnes, this ain’t middle school,” said Sam. “No need for hands up.”

Bucky shot him an unimpressed look and asked, “What’s the protocols around bein’ in the group chat while on missions.”

Sam let out a little huff: _Got him._

“Group chat is there to help with morale,” said Sam.

“Oh,” Bucky replied. “Just didn’t seem like your morale was low when you were posting earlier.”

Sam gave him a crooked smile and a knowing look before saying, “Yeah, well, a guy’s gotta make his own fun sometimes.”

He then addressed the rest of the group, “Group chat is still allowed while on missions. Remember all safety protocols and logout when you’re done. Right. We’re done. Have a good afternoon.”

Everyone began to leave. Nat leaned into Clint and said, “Barnes and Wilson. Do they wanna fight one another or fuck?”

Clint shrugged and said, “Both.”

Sam kept his gaze on the tablet on the table as Bucky walked by him. He could feel Barnes’ hot gaze. He swallowed hard and wondered what was coming next. After he was alone, a message came through on his phone. It was Barnes. The message read: _You’re a fucking brat. I want you._

…..

After changing into sweats and a shirt, Sam made his way to Bucky’s room. He was dressed casually because he wanted the other man to see that he had changed quickly to get to his quarters quickly. Sam knocked on the door and waited for Bucky to open it. When he did, there was a dark look in his eyes where the shade of blue was so deep they were almost black. Sam bit his lip. His whole demeanour had changed from the cocky, assertive Team Leader who was in the meeting room nearly fifteen minutes ago.

“Hey, Daddy,” Sam whispered as he dipped his head and looked up at Bucky through his lashes.

Bucky dragged his gaze over Sam’s body, smirked, and then pulled him into the room. Bucky pushed him against the door and pinned him there. He brought his metal hand up to Sam’s throat and squeezed. The sensory receptors in the palm of the prosthesis picked up the change in Sam’s pulse as it began to race.

“You got a real smart mouth, baby,” said Bucky. “You like that, eh? Talkin’ down to me in front of everyone.”

“It’s my job,” Sam said, feeling his arousal grow.

“To be a little brat?”

“Yes, Sir,” said Sam. “Because you like it.”

“I love it,” Bucky replied as he grabbed at Sam’s dick with his flesh hand. Bucky rubbed him over his clothes as he leaned in and whispered in Sam’s ear.

“You like when Stevie gives you attention, eh?”

“Yes,” Sam admitted. “I like attention.”

Bucky slipped his hand into Sam’s pants and took hold of his cock.

“Do you want him to fuck you?” said Bucky while jerking Sam off. “You want my best friend to fuck you?”

“No, Daddy,” Sam breathed as his eyes rolled shut.

“You’re such a little brat,” said Bucky as he pulled at Sam’s dick with more fervor. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Like what?” Sam queried as he bit his lip.

“You’d like some other guy to fuck you.”

“No.”

“No, what?” said Bucky as he jerked Sam’s cock harder and faster.

“No, Sir,” said Sam. “I only want you.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“How badly do you want me?” asked Bucky while working his hand up and down Sam’s shaft.

“So badly,” said Sam.

“Well, then you better fuckin’ prove it,” said Bucky, the strict tone of his voice sent shivers through Sam.

He relinquished his hold on Sam’s throat and cock, and then stepped back. Sam wasted no more time as he dropped to his knees and kissed Bucky’s crotch through his pants. He massaged Bucky’s already painful erection before glancing up at the amused man; the crown of his own stiff cock peering from his waistband.

He drew Bucky’s pants down. Bucky’s big, red-tinged cock sprang forward as Sam took hold of the base. Sam lapped his wet, pink tongue over the thick, veiny shaft before sucking it into his eager mouth. He hummed as he began to suck Bucky off. He made sure to make loud, slurping noises as he worked his lips over the bulbous crown and drew the rigid length deeper.

Sam chanced a glance upwards to find Bucky staring down at him. He placed a firm palm to the back of Sam’s head and thrust his hips forward slightly, forcing his hardness farther down Sam’s throat. All Sam could do was relax his gullet while Bucky fucked his smart mouth, causing tears to well in his eyes. When Bucky pulled back for some reprieve from his relentlessness, Sam knew he needed to recover quickly; not missing a beat, Sam gripped the base of his dick and continued to lap at him. He worked his hand up and down as he focused on sucking his crown. He stayed like that for a while, drawing Bucky toward his climax.

“Fuck,” said Bucky finally, as he pushed down Sam’s throat once more and came hard.

Sam leaned back and drew Bucky’s shuddering dick from his mouth. Streams of cum shot from his red tip, and landed on Sam’s lips, cheek, and chin. Bucky found the presence of mind to look down as his seed came to rest of his lover’s face. Sam closed his eyes, hummed loudly, and lapped his tongue over Bucky’s spurting slit before sucking his head between his cum-stained lips. He looked up at Bucky through his pretty lashes and then licked the white stickiness from the corner of his mouth.

“Fuck, Sammy,” Bucky breathed, as he tilted Sam’s head up with a finger placed under his chin. “You look so good like this. _Shit_. You’re too pretty, baby. C’mere and gimme a taste.”

Sam did as he was told and got to his feet. His knees stung a little from where he had been kneeling, but he didn’t mind: Bucky would kiss the bruises for him later. Right then, he was concerned with Bucky kissing his lips.

Bucky’s hand found its way to the back of Sam’s neck as he pulled him into the kiss. It was messy and hot. Bucky licked his own cum from Sam’s chin and face, before bringing their lips and tongue together once more. Sam hummed and melted against Bucky; his dick was straining in his pants and Bucky could feel it. He pushed Sam up against the wall, pinning him in place once more.

“Hmmm,” Bucky moaned, as he wiped away a spot of cum that Sam had missed with his finger and slipped it into Sam’s mouth. “I taste good, eh?”

Sam sucked his finger and hummed in reply. Bucky removed the digit and said, “What’d you say, baby?”

“I said, Yes, Sir,” replied Sam. “You taste so good.”

Bucky smiled at him and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before rubbing Sam through the fabric of his pants, well aware that his own tip was still peeking out.

“You get all hard from sucking my cock, eh?” asked Bucky.

Sam’s eyes closed at the delicious friction Bucky was causing.

“Yes, Sir.”

“You wanna come?”

“If you want me to,” said Sam.

Bucky slipped his hand inside of Sam’s pants again and gripped his dick. He was already leaking pre-cum; he was already rock hard. The other man gave him a smile, kissed his cheek, and then said, “Take these off and get on the bed.”

…..

If Bucky thought Sam was pretty on his knees with cum on his face, he was _divine_ now. The sight of Sam was almost too much: On his back with his legs spread as he strummed his pretty dick in his hand, and took Bucky’s cock in his ass. It caused Bucky’s breath to hitch. His eyes roamed all over Sam. He watched Sam stroke himself; he watched the rise and fall of his chest; the way his lips parted as he moaned and pleaded; how his eyes rolled back in his head; the way his abdominal muscles tensed when the other man’s dick pressed against his prostate. He was too beautiful and Bucky kept fucking him just like he deserved.

“Oh, God,” said Sam, as Bucky hit his spot again; he worked his hand over his dick with more fervor. “Fuck, _fuck.”_

“Don’t hold back, baby,” said Bucky, hoarsely; he was close to his release, too. “Just come for me, Sammy. Come for Daddy.”

With that, Sam felt the familiar feeling build up in his stomach. Then, he was cursing and shooting off onto his own chest and abs; his cum dripped down onto his hand.

“Jesus, Sammy,” said Bucky as he watched Sam erupt. The stark contrast of his white seed set against his sweat-covered brown skin was striking. Bucky leaned down to kiss his lips as he came inside of him.

They remained that way for a moment; breathing heavily, covered in each other sweat and seed, before Bucky shifted a little. He withdrew his spent cock and fell down on the bed next to Sam. He reached for Sam’s hand and entwined their fingers; he didn’t care that they were a sticky mess.

“Thank you, Daddy,” said Sam, breathlessly. “I love you.”

Bucky smiled, brought Sam’s knuckles to his lips for a soft kiss, and then said, “I love you, too, baby.”


End file.
